Ben Rayburn
}} Dr. Benjamin "Stitch" Rayburn, M.D. is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Sean Carrigan. History Ben Russell and his sister Kelly grew up with an abusive drunk for a father. One night, Ben and his father got into a fight in his father's shed. Ben's father was knocked out and the shed was set on fire with him trapped inside. Ben pled guilty and served time for murder. Ben Rayburn, a former classmate of Ben Russell's, died in a car crash and Ben took his last name and Social Security number, so know one would ever know about his past. Ben went to med school and married Jenna Kieran; they had a son named Max. At some point, Ben joined the army as a medic and became friends with Dylan McAvoy. Kelly told Jenna about Ben's past, and she divorced him, and fled to Australia with Max. Storylines Arrival Stitch arrived in Genoa City as an old army buddy of Dylan McAvoy. He served as a medic in the squad with Dylan, which is where he got the nickname "Stitch." He met up with Dylan after Dylan contacted him about being the best man at his wedding. While in town, Stitch met Dylan's first love, Avery Clark, someone whom he remembered Dylan talking about when they were deployed. He also met Dylan's fiancee, Chelsea Lawson, whom they both believed was pregnant with Dylan's child. Stitch talked with Dylan and Chelsea and showed them pictures of his son, before leaving town. Stitch returned to town a couple weeks later to help Dylan renovate a warehouse that he was turning into a home and they talked about their lives and families before Stitch went back home to be with his. On August 9, Stitch came back to town to serve as Dylan's best man at his wedding to Chelsea. His most recent return came after Avery contacted him to come to town and help Dylan who suffered a PTSD episode after finding out that Connor McAvoy is not his biological son. Dylan thought he was back in a war zone and kidnapped Connor to keep him safe, but Avery was able to talk him down and the baby was returned to his parents. Stitch arrived in town the day after the incident and met Dylan at the hospital. He stayed as moral support for Dylan who was seeking help from a psychiatrist for his PTSD. Move to Genoa City Stitch stays in town and moves in with Dylan, after he completes medical school and gets a job at Genoa City Memorial Hospital. He tells Dylan that his wife Jenna and son Max will be joining him in Genoa City once he gets settled. Stitch supports Dylan as he works to get his life back together after the fallout of Chelsea's lie is exposed. While working at the hospital, he meets and befriends Ashley Abbott and Nikki Newman on two different occasions. Ashley's daughter Abby Newman attempted to play matchmaker between Stitch and Ashley, which causes a bit of embarrassment for Ashley, but they both kept it cordial. Nikki invited Dylan and Stitch to her Veteran's Day celebration, which both attended. His new friendship with Nikki was followed by the revelation that Nikki is his buddy Dylan's biological mother. Later, Stitch is seen upset and drinking at The Underground on a few different occasions, but it is not revealed why. Stitch befriends Dylan's half-sister, Victoria Newman after the news of her new-found relationship to Dylan broke. He encountered Victoria and her son, Johnny Abbott at Crimson Lights. He overheard Victoria noticing a rash on Johnny's neck and was there to help treat the little boy. He examined Johnny and realized he was having an allergic reaction to the coat he was wearing. He got some antihistamine for Johnny and then removed the coat. The rash went away and Victoria was very grateful. Stitch and Victoria had some more run-ins at the coffee shop where they discussed Dylan and Victoria's new kinship, and the problems Victoria has had connecting with her husband, Billy Abbott since the death of Billy's daughter, Delia. Stitch provided a comforting and friendly ear for Victoria. One day after talking with Victoria at the coffee shop, he runs into Kelly Andrews and it's revealed they know each other and have a sort of hostile past. Stitch and Kelly agree to stay out of each other's way. Later, he realizes Victoria left her phone at Crimson Lights and he goes to Billy and Victoria's House to return it. While returning the phone, Victoria and Billy invite Stitch to stay for dinner, also noting that they had invited a fourth to dinner. That fourth person turned out to be Kelly. At the dinner Billy and Stitch talked about Johnny, Delia and if Stitch had any children. Stitch told Billy that he has a son, Max, that he missed. He admitted that he didn't see Max as much, because he and his wife are now separated because of something he did, and the separation is not something that he likes to talk about. Romance with Victoria Newman After Billy's affair with Kelly was exposed, Victoria files for legal separation and gets closer to Stitch who is newly divorced. Billy is bitter to see his ex-wife move on with another man and vows to uncover Stitch's secret to destroy Victoria's happiness. Stitch and Victoria make love for the first time in the back seat of her car. Kelly continues to taunt Stitch about how everyone, including Victoria would hate him if his secret were exposed. Stitch talks Kelly into not saying anything and she agrees, but when she becomes involved with Jack Abbott, Kelly tells Stitch she will tell Jack the truth if he asks. Stitch forms a close bond with Victoria's father Victor Newman who makes it clear he approves of Stitch and Victoria's relationship. When Victoria becomes sick, Stitch hacks into her medical records and learns she is pregnant. He confronts Victoria with what he knows, and although she is furious with him, she soon forgives him and debates whether she should tell her ex-husband Billy until she knows whether he or Stitch are the father. Kelly tells Stitch that Billy is going to Australia to talk to Jenna about Stitch's secret. Worried, Stitch goes to Victoria, so he can tell her his secret, but is able to turn the tables on Billy when he learns Billy didn't tell Victoria the real reason he went to Australia. Stitch tells Victoria that Billy went to talk to Jenna, and Victoria is angry that Billy deceived her. Stitch also phones Jenna and pleads with her not to tell Billy anything until he gets a chance to tell Victoria himself. Jenna phones Stitch back and tells him not to tell Victoria anything, or she will have to move again to protect Max, and this time, she won't tell him where they are going. Stitch and Victoria have sex again on her living room floor after she tells him she is divorcing Billy and wants to be with him. Eventually, Stitch was forced to admit the truth about his past and as a result, he lost his job at the hospital, Victoria, and and the respect of the Newman family. Bratty Abby Newman kisses Ben at The Underground to make her ex-boyfriend, Tyler Michaelson, jealous. Stitch tells this to Victoria which makes her jealous. Ashley Abbott hired Ben Russell, not knowing his alias was Ben Rayburn, to be the new chemist at Jabot. Abby tried to pair up Stitch with her mother Ashley. Stitch told Vicky about Ashley hiring him at Jabot when Abby snapped at him to not give away information. Clearing His Name At the Genoa City Country Club, Kelly and Stitch are shocked to run into their mother, Maureen Russell. Kelly was very resentful towards her mother. She states that even when Ben killed her father, Maureen took Stitch's side, and after her father died, Maureen didn't seem to care. Maureen tells Ben she's happy about Victoria's baby, which could either be Ben's or Victoria's ex-husband, Billy Abbott's. Stitch assisted Victoria in Chancellor Park when she twisted her ankle. Victoria began to be consumed with rage towards Stitch and he told her he has another confession. Victoria was still upset yet eventually she agreed to hear him out. Stitch was about to tell Vickie what the real truth about his father's death was when Maureen rushed up to them and met Victoria. Maureen tells her how happy she was about the baby and tells her about how great of a father Ben will be and is and how loyal he is. Stuck in an awkward situation, Vicki, made up an excuse to have to be needed at work. Maureen told Stitch she knew he was going to confess to Victoria about the truth. Maureen claimed the complicated thing about the world is that there are a million different versions of the truth and you need to choose the one that hurts the least. Ben was the one getting hurt in this situation and left. Maureen could possibly have killed her husband and Stitch took the blame. Vicki tells Nikki about meeting up with Ben and meeting Maureen. Maureen calls Nikki needing a friend. Ashley and Stitch meet up at the Athletic Club to have a business meeting. Ashley wanted to stroll around Chancellor Park. Stitch said he smelled rotting garbage. Ashley stated that was her new formula for Jabot. Ashley faked being chilly so Stitch would give her his scarf. Stitch then kissed Ashley. Stitch apologized but Ashley stated that's because off her "love potion" she's composing. While Ashley and Stitch were talking about the kiss that they shared, Victoria and Abby happened to walk up and overhear it. Victoria was angry that he kisses everybody she knows. Ashley lied and said they didn't kiss and that she didn't hear kiss in the conversation. Meanwhile, Ashley admit to Abby that she lied and informed her about the secretive love potion. Abby tried to convince Ashley to use it on Victoria and Billy but Ashley said she thought about that but that would be unethical. Stitch and Victoria had a heartwarming conversation on the bench, when a police officer came to arrest Stitch! Stitch was arrested for fraud of not being a licensed medical doctor by former patient, Jeffrey Bardwell, who just wanted money. Stitch thanked Victoria for bailing him out when she admit it wasn't her. It turned out to be Ashley. Nikki stopped by Maureen's apartment. Maureen poured some drinks for her and Nikki. Maureen apologized for the mix up but Nikki understood. There was a knock on the door so Nikki hid in the bathroom. Stitch came in and told Maureen he had to tell Victoria the truth. Maureen tried to take it downstairs but Ben told her that she needs to know the truth about the night his father died. He didn't kill his father. Nikki overheard this and dropped her mint case. Stitch asked what that was and Maureen blamed it on the plumbing. Ben offered to fix it but Maureen denied. Stitch told Maureen this could fix things with Victoria and she told him to chase after what he loves. Maureen told him that going by her story is the right thing to do. Stitch left and Nikki reappeared. Nikki asked if he didn't kill his father, who did? Maureen made up excuses. Nikki asked why doesn't she reopen the case? Maureen said she doesn't think that's gonna happen. Nikki asked why wouldn't she want to clear her son's name? Maureen continued to warn Ben about telling Victoria the truth.Stitch told Victoria he wanted to finally tell her over dinner. Stitch admit to Maureen he's going to tell her. Victoria stopped by The Newman Ranch and told Nikki that Ben had something to tell her. Vicki told Nikki that maybe Stitch is just lying again to keep him in her life, after Vicki's sister, Abby Newman, convinced Vicki of this idea. Victoria didn't want to even bother. Nikki tried to convince Victoria otherwise and blurted out that maybe Ben didn't kill his father! Victoria was astonished Nikki came out with that and questioned her. Nikki said maybe there's a possibility he didn't. Victoria left to go see Ben while Nikki called Maureen apologizing for potentially spilling her secret and asked her not to confess that she's drinking again. Victoria ran into Maureen at Jabot. Victoria asked where Ben was and Maureen said he's at a meeting with his boss, Ashley. Victoria told her that Ben told her there's something he has to tell her. She asked if there was something more to the night Ben's father died. Maureen admit that Stitch didn't kill his father. Victoria originally suspected that Kelly killed her father. Maureen pointed out that Kelly was away at school. Victoria questioned if Stitch nor Kelly killed their father, who did. She realized it was none other than Maureen! Maureen painfully admit to murdering her husband! She was telling Victoria that her husband was a drinker and would take his anger out on her after he lost his job. And soon after on Ben. She felt Kelly would be next, so she sent her away to boarding school. On that night, Maureen ran inside once her husband and Stitch started fighting, believing they would kill on another. Ben punched his drunken father which made him pass out. Ben came back yelling and Maureen burned down the barn where there were lots of paint, cleaning chemicals, and old rags. Victoria took out her phone and dialed Ben. Maureen questioned if she was calling Ben and Vicki stated he already knows the truth. Maureen tried to grab the phone away from her. Vicki ran downstairs to the parking lot where Maureen trapped her in a janitorial closet and locked the door. When Stitch tries to call Vicki's phone, Maureen picks up her bag and trashes it in the garbage. Maureen calls Stitch in pain having a heart attack. Stitch arrives at the Jabot parking lot and helps his mother diagnosing her with having a heart attack. Maureen arrives safely at Memorial Hospital. Stitch and Kelly converse about what happened and Kelly tells him he'll stay here with her mother and that he should go find Victoria. Stitch shows up at Victoria's only to find Billy wondering why she didn't pick up Johnny, and Abby. They rushed off to Jabot to find Victoria. The went down to the parking lot and heard Victoria in a storage closet. The unlocked her and birthed the baby together. Maureen survived the heart attack and was healthy. Stitch told Victor that Maurren killed his father and Vicki told Nikki. Victor and Nikki came in Maureen hospital room and were very angry with her and Victor told her the know the story and Maureen fired back saying maybe she has a little story for him too. Nikki claimed it'll be her word against hers. Victoria got in the hospital room and successfully birthed the baby. Ben and Stitch took the paternity test. Maureen checked herself out of the hospital before she was released. Stitch told Kelly the truth that Maureen killed their father which shocked her because she never knew the truth! Crimes Committed * Accused of murdering his father is revealed to be his mother, Maureen, although he did steal a former classmate's social security number, name, and ID. * Worked as an unlicensed medical doctor * Withholding information regarding the murder of Austin Travers to protect Abby Newman (2015) See also *Ben Rayburn and Victoria Newman References Videos Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:Current characters Category:2010s